1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method of preparing a sidewall spacer for a transistor gate on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In semiconductor manufacturing and during the fabrication of a transistor gate, a spacer material is conformally applied to the transistor gate, and then partially removed to form a sidewall spacer on a sidewall of the transistor gate. During the partial removal of the spacer material from the transistor gate top and the substrate, the success of a spacer etch process is determined by measuring, among other things, the following performance metrics: (a) the size of the sidewall spacer footing, (b) the depth of the substrate recess, (c) the amount of sidewall spacer critical dimension (CD) slimming, and (d) the depth of the spacer top recess. Conventional spacer etch processes produce unacceptable results in at least one of these performance metrics.